


Mine

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, though mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: A/B/O Shance? Omega Lance goes into heat and Alpha Shiro is *very* willing to assist in any way





	Mine

A tentative knock sounded at the door. Shiro, eyes remaining on the tablet in his hands, whiffed the air and spoke up, voice gruff, “Come in, Lance.”

The doors slid open as the omega stepped into the room. Shiro’s nostrils flared as his head shot up to stare at the boy in surprise. Lance’s scent was stronger than usual and sweeter. The salty breeze mixing with a caramel sugar that reminded the alpha of beachside carnivals. A rumble emitted from deep in his chest. Lance stilled, keeping close to the doorway. He licked his lip, hesitant as he started to speak, “Hey, Shiro… I, uh, was wondering…”

“You’re about to start your heat,” Shiro bit the inside of his cheek, body tense as he kept himself in his place on the edge of his bed.

“Y-yeah,” Lance shifted his weight, “Keith’s usually the one to help me through them, but he’s…with those Blade guys now. Matt’s a beta, and I don’t really know him that well. I asked Hunk, but he’s going to be on an away mission with Pidge starting tomorrow. Which sucks cause my heats last a few days. A week if I don’t have anyone…with me…”

“You’re warning that we’ll be down a paladin for a week then? I’ll talk to Allura, and we’ll come up with a plan for if anything happens while you’re-”

“Actually! I was hoping… I mean… I came here to ask if you…” Lance’s breath seemed to catch in his throat, unable to continue the question on his own.

“You…want  _me_ to spend your heat with you?”

“If you…don’t mind?” Lance bit his lip, blue eyes on him as he waited for an answer. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Oh,” Shiro murmured before nodding to the omega, “Of course, I’ll help you.”

“You will?” the blue paladin’s jaw dropped. He’d expecting some sort of excuse or a flat out no from their pack leader.

Shiro nodded, “Yeah. I’d love to, Lance. Do you want to talk boundaries or should I bring anything? Didn’t Pidge and Coran make birth control?”

“They did that a  _while_  back. Um,” the omega thought for a moment, “Bring your blankets… I’d prefer if you had your robes on when you came. It’ll be easier to…you know… Boundaries-wise, if I tell you to stop, listen.”

After the alpha nodded once more, Lance awkwardly stepped out of the room, hastily saying he’ll call for him when it’s time. Shiro waited until the omega’s smell faded before leaving his room to give Allura and Coran a head’s up on what was going on. Then, he started towards the training deck to work out his own buzzing anxiety. Normally, he preferred to ride out his ruts locked away from the rest of his pack. He…tended to get out of control, and that wasn’t a good look for a pack alpha. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about this. It’d been quite a while since he shared a heat or rut. Let alone had anything sexual…with anyone. His only hope was that he didn’t disappoint.

Especially since it was the omega he’s had an interest in for quite some time now.

* * *

Lance trilled before he pressed his face into his pillow with a groan. It had taken another two days for his heat to really hit him. He lifted his head only kick a blanket off himself as he wriggled around, attempting to get comfortable. He let loose another trill, louder this time as he flopped onto his back.  _Where was he?_  Slick had run down his legs what felt like an hour ago. He took a breath as a whine tried to force its way out of his mouth. He needed his alpha.

He sat up when a knock sounded at his door,  _“Finally!_  Get in here!”

The door slid open, revealing the black paladin weighed down with the sheets from his bed in his arms. He knelt down and set the blankets down before giving Lance a good-natured smile, “Sorry, I took so long. I thought that maybe you’d prefer if I scented them first.”

Blue eyes dropped to the pile of sheets. He wants that in his nest like yesterday. He made grabby hands towards it, and a laugh rumbled in Shiro’s chest. The alpha happily pushed it over towards Lance, so it could be built in. As Shiro looked it over, he noticed the nest was already rather large. It was big enough to fit three or four people comfortably and took up a majority of the blue paladin’s floor. The omega must’ve taken, at least, the top sheets from every person in the castle. Hell! It looked as if he even managed to find something of Keith’s that must’ve been left behind.

“You’ve been…busy,” he commented.

Lance glanced over as he tucked the last of Shiro’s covers into the nest, a hopeful lilt to his voice as he asked, “Do you like it?”

“It looks great. May I?” Shiro scooted a little closer to the edge of the mass of fabrics.

A flush creeped up the back of Lance’s neck as he nodded, a pleased purr starting in his throat. He had a soft spot for people liking his nest. Shiro carefully maneuvered himself into the nest before slipping off the shirt of his paladin pajamas. The omega immediately invaded his space once the shirt was gone, dropping sweet kisses along his chest and shoulders. The alpha shivered at the sudden attention before melting under it, tilting his head to allow the blue paladin near his scent glands. Lance happily brushed his lips over them and rubbed his cheeks there. Then, he leaned back and tilted his chin up to allow Shiro to do the same, and the black paladin did so happily.

Lance had liked the way the alpha smelled before. Warm summer air with a hint of coffee. He wasn’t ready to find out how much he loved how his scent smelled mixed with the other’s. He flopped onto his back once Shiro pulled away and stretched his arms above his head, attempting to entice the alpha into action with the arch of his back. As expected, the bait was taken. Shiro crawled over him and dipped down to nip at his collar bones. The omega smiled, relaxing back down. The alpha spread Lance’s legs and slipped between his thighs as his mouth worried hickies into the caramel skin stretched out below him. Lance grinded his hips down against the front of Shiro’s loose, pajama pants, keening as a particularly sensitive spot was grazed with teeth. Unable to help a growl rumbling from his throat, Shiro sat up and slipped a hand down between then, sliding his fingers through the slick. Lance felt his dick twitch, and he whined once more, “Please, don’t tease me.”

The alpha stretched back over him to plant a long, sensual kiss to his lips before whispering, “I won’t.”

As soon as he pulled away, he wrapped his hand around Lance’s length and began to stroke slowly. A beautiful moan was breathed from the boy beneath him. Shiro’s breath shuddered past his lips. How often had he dreamed of touching the omega this way? He’d lost count long ago. His hand quickened their strokes as a possessive wave rolled beneath his skin.  _Mine. Mine. Mi **ne. Mine! M I N E!**_

A sharp cry rose from Lance as he released over his stomach. Shiro milked him through it, dark eyes trained on the blue paladin. The cock in his hand remained hard. Lance surged up, hands grabbing Shiro’s face and pulling him into a series of hard kisses. It was messy, and despite their teeth clacking at first, the alpha met each one hungrily. His hands slid to Lance’s hips to yank him onto his lap. Lance reached down, attempting to get a hand into his pants. Shiro growled before sliding a hand to the omega’s ass, fingers finding their way to his entrance to rub at his sensitive rim. He swallowed the moan that entered his mouth when he sunk a finger inside. Lance’s own fingers finally found their mark, wrapping around Shiro’s length and giving gentle squeeze.

It was a blur to Shiro after that. A blur of skin and hea _t and wet and tight._  His mind was clouded with the sight and scent of Lance in ecstasy. That slender, dark throat exposed to him. The sweat speckled skin. The sweet taste of his lips. The alpha sank into the overwhelming senses, allowing himself to be swallowed up in it all. He didn’t come back to himself until his hips were hilted against flushed skin, his knot hardly allowing the barest of movements. His forehead was pressed to Lance’s shoulder, his breath warming the skin beneath. Lance was wrapped tight around him, blunt nails digging into the backs of his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist.

Shiro swallowed thickly, pleasure still skittering along his spine. Slowly, he lifted his head, hands lifting to untangle Lance’s limbs from around him, so they could lay more comfortably while his knot deflated. Lance shook his head and curled in closer to him, refusing to be moved. A breathy chuckle dripped from pale lips before Shiro pressed a brief kiss to his shoulder and whispered, “I’ve got you…”

Only then, did Lance allow the alpha to move them carefully onto their sides. Blue eyes lifted to meet his. The omega was wrecked. His lips were kiss swollen, and the bruises Shiro sucked into his skin were already blossoming beautifully. Shiro let out a soft breath before asking gently, “You okay?”

“Never been better,” Lance purred, slinging an arm over him to cuddle, “You got kinda quiet though. Scared me.”

“Sorry. It’s…been awhile.”

Lance’s eyes widened, surprise coloring his face, “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Shiro averted his gaze sheepishly.

“I thought people would’ve been lined up to take a turn activating your particle barri-”

_“Lance.”_

Laughter filled his ears, and Shiro would have to guess that if he was falling in love with the boy that this would’ve been when. It’d take a few more close encounters to realize that it had actually started way before those first three days.


End file.
